Differnt Kind Of Relationship
by VampireLady2010
Summary: Stefan just can't ignore Elena anymore and she can't ignore him. But when your with a vampire who has a crazy physicopath brother it has some deadly consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_March 15__th__ 2009_

_News travels fast around Mystic Falls… there is apparently going to be a new guy at our school, Stefan Salvatore… _

_Apparently he lived here a long time ago but then he moved, family drama! I've had a few of those myself recently. I have a felling in the pit of my stomach that me and Stefan are going to get on great. _

_He seemed nice when he was walking around the school, just so that he is familiar with it. I said hi, he smiled and said hi back. He was so cute…_

_His eyes were covered by sunglasses but the part of him I DID see was hot… his hair was a light chocolate brown and his smile was just amazing. His teeth were straight and white and perfect. He was wearing a t-shirt and it showed off his muscles underneath… OK I really need to stop thinking about him, I have a boyfriend… Matt.._

_He's sweet and everything and I do love him, but I think it's more a brother, sisterly way that I love him. When we kiss, it's great but for me it' s awkward… it feels like kissing Jeremy.. My brother…. EWWW!!_

_Maybe it's time for our fairytale to end… and maybe start a new one with Stefan… hmm… I'll sleep on it…_

_Elena Gilbert xx_

When I woke up I felt excited, happy, scared… excited because I was going to see Stefan today, Happy because I was going to be boyfriend free and scared because I don't want Matt to hate me AND I'm going to have a proper conversation with Stefan… I just have to talk to him… I have to…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Stefan you'll be late for school" Uncle Zach said as he walked past my room… I picked up my diary and started to write…

_**March 16**__**th**__** 2009**_

_**Today I start a new school… Robert E. Lee.. Well I'm sort of new to it. I have been there about 100 times… I wonder if they still have my name on their records.. I hope not, I did come here like 30 years ago… **_

_**Well at least I don't age, I can thank Katherine for that… turning me into a vampire. **_

_**Speaking of Katherine, I seen a girl who looked just like her yesterday when I looking around the school. Elena her name was. But she looked just like Katherine, same brunette hair, same figure, same everything… I just hope her personality isn't the same as Katherine's… **_

_**Katherine was vile and she used me and Damon against each other so that she would get what she wanted… I hate her for what she did to me and Damon… I don't talk to Damon and I haven't for about 25 years… **_

_**Got to get ready for school… again… **_

_**Stefan **_

_

* * *

_

As I pulled up in the car at school I seen him… Stefan Salvatore… he looked over and looked away again like I had done something to upset him… "Hey" I turned and seen Matt standing there smiling at me. "Can I talk to you please?" he nodded and I explained how I felt about him, he gave me a sad smile and said "See ya round" then walked off…

I fell like such a bitch… poor Matt.. I walked into school and into class… History with Mr Tanner… great… I'm having a bad morning and now I have to sit for an hour in history with teacher whom I absolutely despise…

"Ah.. Mr Salvatore… Take a seat" when I heard Salvatore I turned and looked around, the only spear seat was next to me… "Elena could you explain to him what we have been doing please" I nodded and then Stefan took a seat next to me…

"Hi, I'm Elena…" I greeted him nicely he looked at me and looked down… Maybe I was wrong, maybe me and Stefan will never be…

* * *

**PLZ review... i want to know how good or bad it is :D xxx**

**E xx**


	2. Chapter 2

When I got back home I couldn't help but think about Elena… the way she looked, the way she acted… just everything. 

She must hate me, I was so rude to her in history. She tried to be nice and talk to me but I couldn't ring myself to look at her. She reminded me of Katherine and that was a time that I would rather forget.

* * *

What did I do wrong? Why won't he talk to me? I was kind to him, I helped him… why didn't he want to know me…??

"Elena do you want to go for a walk?" Bonnie asked me as she sat on my bed looking board. "Yeah if you want" 

We got our jackets and went for a walk. "where shall we go?" I asked her, she looked like she was in deep thought and looked at me. "Old Wickery bridge?" she questioned, I looked up and seen the sky, it was one shade lighter then pitch black. "Are you sure?" she nodded and we made our way there.

* * *

"I need to go out…" I informed uncle Zach as I grabbed my jacket. "Hungry?" he asked with a smile. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah" I left and made my way to Old Wickery Bridge… That's when I first seen her…

When I got there I seen Elena and her friend… Erm…. Bonnie I think her name is… yeah, Bonnie.

They can't see me, I can do so much harm if they see me….

* * *

When me and Bonnie were walking I seen something in the shadows… "Bonnie… What was that?" she looked at me like I was crazy. "What was what?" I turned to my right and seen someone run, they were fast. "Over there" she followed my gaze and looked back at me. "There's nothing there"

* * *

_March 16th__ March 2009_

_I know I'm not crazy. I know for a fact that there was someone by that bridge. I know it… I seen them. _

_I really want to know who it was. It is really bugging me and it's frustrating… especially since Bonnie didn't believe me… I need to know who it was, that way Bonnie won't think that I'm crazy…_

* * *

I didn't get home until half eleven… that was when I seen him… Damon, my brother… the guy I despised, the guy that hated my guts and would like nothing better then to see me dead… "Hello brother" he said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damon?" I questioned. He looked at me with that mocking smirk. "So, Elena.. She looks like Katherine don't she?" I looked at him, I don't want him here. He's going to ruin my life… again.

"What are you doing here Damon?" he got up out of the chair and walked over to me. "You not happy to see me?" he asked and I looked at him sternly… still waiting for an answer. "I'm here to get back Katherine" he smiled and was about to walk out of the door. "You can't.. you need…" he cut me off. "The crystal" he held the crystal. "Got it" then he just left.

* * *

"Elena there was nobody there" Bonnie said as she left. As Bonnie walked down the path way, someone came up… "Hello… Can I help you?" I asked the guy that came up the path. "Are you Elena?" I looked at him and nodded "Can I help you?" he shock his head and walked away….

_March 16__th__ March 2009_

_Weird much… when Bonnie left some freaky guy came up to the door, and asked me if I was Elena and I stupidly said yes then he just left… freak show!_

_Anyway… back to earlier by the bridge… I just know that there was somebody there and that person wasn't human, they were running to fast… I could barley see them when they ran… I just have to find out… maybe I should go for a walk… at midnight…_

_Elena Gilbert xx_

I put the diary down and put on my jacket, then quickly BUT quietly went down the stairs and out the door. If Aunt Jenna seen me going out at midnight, she would probably kill me.

When I got down to the bridge there was a fog coming my way. No other way… just towards me… as if it wanted…. Me.

"Elena?" I looked deeper into the fog and seen the guy that came to my door earlier.. "Who are you?" I asked nervously. The fog stopped and he came up to me… "Damon Salvatore" he replied…. Salvatore? "Your related to Stefan?" he smirked and nodded. "Sadly he's my kid brother"

"What do you want?" I asked rudely… he gave me a look, like I was a little girl that was being told off. "Well…"

"Damon!" I heard from the distance and then Stefan showed up… "Stefan?" I questioned. "Elena you should go" he told me sternly and stood in front of me, like he was protecting me. "Elena, you don't have to go" Damon said and gave Stefan a evil smirk. "Elena you HAVE to go" Stefan warned.

* * *

Why isn't the moving? Why she just standing there? "Elena I mean it… you have to go" I told her calmly but sternly and she stood in front of me. "Why? What is so bad about me and Damon talking that I must leave this once?" she questioned and I was screaming at her in my head. "It's not safe" I pointed a look at Damon.

* * *

It all happened so quickly…


	4. Chapter 4

One minute I was standing in between Damon and Stefan and then the next it was all black…

I felt arms around me, but I didn't recognize the arms… I opened my eyes and looked up and Stefan looked at me… "Stefan, what happened?" I asked, my voice was hoarse and barely hearable but Stefan heard it… "I'll explain when we get to my house" I nodded and closed my arms and welcomed his embrace.

* * *

I have to tell Elena the truth, she was bound to notice the bite marks on her neck, I just don't know how I was going to tell her…

I looked over at my bed, were I laid her down and she was staring at me. "Hi" I greeted and sat down on the bed, next to her and she smiled at me. "What happened?" she asked and I looked down.

"OK, well… Damon, he's not safe… neither am I to be honest, Me and Damon were born in the eighteen-hundreds… and then me and Damon fell for the same girl, Katherine… She was a vampire and she turned us, promising us that we could love her forever and we both fell for it" I explained and she looked at me… when I finished my explanation she looked at me and laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid or something… Vampires?? How comes you can go in the sunlight?"

* * *

Did he really think I was that stupid… him and Damon were vampires? Yeah right. He held up his right hand that had a ring on. "This has a spell on it and it makes me and Damon be able to go out in the sunlight"

Spells and vampires… what is he playing at… I got dressed and left. Did he really think that I would believe he was a vampire?

* * *

Well she can't say I didn't try and tell her… I just hope that Damon doesn't catch her on her way home, she would be in serious danger.

Speak of the devil "What Damon?" I turned to my right and there he was… "She was tasty" he gave me a evil smirk and then looked at me… "I'm still hungry, where she gone?" he laughed and left…


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled up at my house and seen Damon standing on my porch smiling at me… I had no choice but to get out…

As I made my way to the porch he came towards me. "Hello Elena" he smirked, "What do you want?" he put his head to the side and lifted up my hair… "More blood" he stated… Stefan was telling the truth, they were vampires…

"Stay away from me" I screamed at Damon and pushed him away, he looked at me. "I'm a lot stronger then you" he looked at me with his evil eyes and came towards me….

* * *

I got to Elena's and I seen her push him, he looked at her and was about to go for her. "Stop!" I shouted and used my vampire speed to push Damon away from Elena… "I'm sorry I didn't believe you" she said and I smiled at her.

"Don't ever invite Damon in…" Damon came up to Elena and I stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone" I ordered him in a warning tone. He laughed at me… "Your animal diet makes you weak… my human diet makes me stronger then you"

* * *

Damon went for Stefan and looked in horror as he picked up Stefan and threw him into the front yard.. "Stop!" I cried and he just looked at me… "Why?" he asked and picked up Stefan and brought him back to the porch…

Stefan saved me and now it was time I saved him… "You can drink my blood" I told him and he thought about it for a minute… "Hm… Do I want to drink your blood or kill my brother…" he threw Stefan again but this time he landed in the road.

* * *

I wouldn't let Elena do this… He could kill her. I got all my strength and pushed her away from Damon, "A deal's a deal" he said to Elena and she looked scared. "You wouldn't kill me anyway" I stated and he looked at me. "Why's that?" he asked and I laughed. "How many times have you threatened to kill me over the past one hundred and forty five years?" I questioned.

I seen him get more angry at my statement. "Elena go inside and don't let Damon in" I looked at her and she nodded. She opened the door and closed it… I turned and seen her looking out of the window, looking scared and frightened.

I turned to Damon. "Leave her alone…" he smiled and replied. "Or what?" he stepped closer to me and I stepped closer to him. "I will kill you" he laughed. "You love her" I pushed him and went into the front yard and I picked him up. "Was that a threat?" he asked and I shook my head. "It's a promise"

* * *

**PLZ COMMENT.... E xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**March 16th**__** 2009**_

_**Dear Diary…**_

_**I can't believe it… Stefan and Damon are vampires… once Stefan and Damon had stopped fighting and gone there separate ways I went to the bathroom and seen two puncture wounds on my neck… from Damon, I thought Stefan was lying. I feel bad… I can always talk to him tomorrow. If he will let me, especially after the way I treated him.**_

_**I'm still in shock… vampires? I thought they were mythical creatures. Obviously I was wrong… **_

_**Every now and then Mystic Falls gets a strange pattern of animal attacks, but the never catch the killer and the bodies are all drained of blood. Maybe it was Damon, Damon said something about Stefan's "animal diet" maybe he doesn't kill humans… but animals.**_

_**Is it wrong to feel things for a vampire? I like Stefan a lot, he's my knight in shinning armour and he's so sweet and he saved me… TWICE. I think I'm falling in love with him…**_

_

* * *

_

_**March 16**__**th**__** 2009**_

_**Is it wrong that I have fallen for a human? Elena… I feel so protective of her… yeah she looks like Katherine, but the only similarities between them is that she looks like her, Elena's personality is nothing like Katherine's or the way she acts round people… she's nothing like Katherine which make me like her more…**_

_**I meant what I said to Damon. If he goes near her again, I will kill him, he cant hurt her… she never did anything to him… he still grieves for Katherine, she manipulated us and used us against each other…. She was evil and he thinks he loves her… he doesn't she compelled him… she compelled me so she probably compelled him into believing he loved her… **_

_**I have to stay away from Elena… this isn't safe for her, she cant get mixed up in all of this. She could get hurt… or worse… I know it sounds weird but I am staying away from her for her own good. **_

_**If I stay away then Damon will and that means that she will be safe, which is all I want… I want her to be safe…**_

* * *

I awoke the next morning and decided that I had to speak to Stefan about the night before. I needed to know if I was safe, if my family and friends were safe and if there is anything I need to do to stop Damon coming near me…

As I got dressed and washed I couldn't help but look at the marks on my neck, they were there but because my hair is so long it should cover them… I hope… I can't let anyone see this… I'm sure Stefan doesn't want people to know he's a vampire, that is from the eighteenth hundred.

When I pulled up at school in my car I looked around and seen Stefan sitting by the car lot looking at me. I got out and walked over to him. "Stefan we need to talk" he nodded and we went over to a bench and sat down "Am I safe?" I asked and he looked at me. "Id I stay away from you then Damon will… you will be safe, just never invite him in to your home… OK?" he questioned, I nodded but I was curious. "I would never let him in but if I did… what would happen?" I asked and he sighed. "He would be invited in… he could go into your house whenever he wanted because he was invited in…" he explained and I nodded…

* * *

This was hard… trying to tell Elena that she couldn't invite somebody into her own home because she could be killed… what made it harder was that it was my own brother I was protecting her from.

"Is anyone safe in this town?" I asked and he just looked at me. "Just remember that you cant tell anyone about this… I mean anyone OK? And just remember, the animal attacks are not animals" he got up and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**March 20**__**th**__** 2009**_

_**I have to stop looking and thinking about her but it's to hard. I look at her and I cant help but smile, she is so beautiful and she is such a sweet person and I feel really bad because I keep ignoring her… I haven's spoke to her since I explained everything to her…**_

_**Damon hasn't gone near her… that I know of anyway. I hope he stays away, I don't know what I would do if Elena got hurt because of me… I would just, well not kill me, I'm already dead… but if I was alive it would kill me…**_

_**I think I'm in love with her… I'm in love with Elena…**_

* * *

"What did I do wrong?" I asked Bonnie as we sat in my living room eating Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream… "Nothing… crazy if he doesn't feel anything for you, your pretty, smart, sexy" she started laughing and I joined in…

We decided to put a film on… "What…" Bonnie was cut off by a text on my phone it read:

**Elena, please come to the boarding house, I need to speak with you… Stefan**

"Err… Bonnie, do you mind if we do this another day, I have to go and do something" she nodded and we left to go our separate ways.

* * *

I was reading a book in my room when I heard the doorbell go, I got up and walked down the stairs and opened the door and there stood Elena… "Hi" she said and smiled, I looked at her confused. "Can I help you with something?" I asked and then she looked at me confused. "You text me, you wanted to talk to me?" she questioned then Damon came to the door.

* * *

It all clicked, Stefan not knowing anything about a text and the Damon suddenly showing up at the door. "I text you… I need to speak to you" he said and Stefan stepped in front of me. "Go away Damon" he ordered in a calm but warning voice. Damon looked at him like he was an ant. He pushed Stefan out of the way and grabbed my arm… "Lets go"

I don't remember anything. I woke up in darkness.. "Damon?" I called out and light came on. "Hello" he stepped into the light. "Where am I?" I asked and he picked up a torch and came closer to me. "In a tomb" I got scared, he was going to kill me…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Thanks for all the reviews... you guys are amazing  
Luvv E xx**


	8. Chapter 8

I could her low crying from a distance… it was Elena… he was going to kill her…

I ran at my vampire speed to were I heard the cry's… they were in a tomb. "Elena?" I called out and I heard her calling back, calling me for help.

* * *

"Stefan please help me!" I cried as Damon came closer and closer. He grabbed my arm and was about to bite. "No" Stefan shouted and pushed him, "Elena go" he said and I ran and ran and ran until I was out of the old cemetery. I just stood there, crying… I didn't know what else to do…

Someone touched my shoulder. I screamed. "Sh… it's just me" I turned around and Stefan was holding me "come on. I'll take you home" I nodded and we went back to my house. "Come in" I said and he looked at me. "You sure you wanna invite me in?" he asked with a smile and I nodded.

* * *

We got out of the car and went inside and she and sat in the living room on the couch. "Do you want a drink?" I asked her and she nodded "Coffee please" she said in a shaky tone.

I made her coffee and went and sat next to her. "Here" I handed it to her, she smiled in thankfulness. "I'm sorry, I should've done it my self, you're the guest" she explained and I smiled at her. "You've been through a lot today, it's OK" she sat back and cuddled into me, I put my arms around her.

* * *

I smiled when he put his arms around me. I looked up at him and he looked at me… we both slowly leaned in and then… our lips met. I felt electricity sore through me and happiness… I was kissing Stefan Salvatore, the guy at school that every girl wanted.

We pulled away and he looked at me. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked and I nodded. "I like you… a lot, even with your psychopath brother… who was lots of issues" he took a deep breath and nodded.

"I cant stay away from you any longer… it's too hard" he told me softly and I smiled wide. We just snuggled and watched TV for the rest of the day.

_March 20__th__ 2009_

_Today the best thing happened… well it started off good then went bad and now everything is great. _

_Me and Stefan are finally together. He saved me… again. _

_Me and Bonnie were at my place, eating ice-cream when I got a text from 'Stefan' saying he wanted to speak to me at the boarding house, so I went and then it turns out that Damon sent the text and he kidnapped me and took me to a tomb in the old cemetery… he was about to kill me when Stefan came to my rescue once again…_

_He took me home and made me coffee and he cuddled… kissed… and now we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend… I have never been so happy in all my life… me and Stefan._

_The worst part about being with Stefan is that his brother is a psychopath, but apart from that everything is great…_

_Elena xx_

* * *

When I got back home I seen Damon sitting there drinking vodka… I threw the cup out of his hand. "What do you think you were doing?" I asked him, he stood up and looked at me. "She's Katherine… she's going to rip your heart out" I shook my head. "The only thing the same between Elena and Katherine is their looks… Elena is not Katherine" I explained and he pushed me. "Now you listen baby brother… She will hurt you… she reminds me of Katherine and I don't like those memories… I want her dead" he said, he walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena could be in danger… I ran to Elena's in vampire speed and went through her open window. "Elena" I called out. She came out of her bathroom with a tow wrapped around her. "What?" she asked worried and came over to me. "Where is your aunt Jenna and Jeremy?" I asked and she looked at me worried. "To see my Gran for two weeks.. Why?"

I explained the conversation between me and Damon. "I want you to come and stay with me for two weeks" I stated and she nodded. "Let me get dressed and pack some clothes and then I we'll go"

* * *

Damon wanted me dead because I reminded him of his ex… that is messed up.

I got some clothes and got changed and then went into my room and packed come clothes and some essentials and then before I knew it me and Stefan were at the boarding house.

We went up to his room and he cleared some space in his closet and drawers for me to put my things in. "I know this sounds weird but can you please not go anywhere without me…" Stefan pleaded and I nodded.

After we finished un-packing we sat on his bed and cuddled. "Would you like to watch a movie?" he asked and I nodded. "What sort?" I thought and the smiled. "Got any good vampire movies?" he laughed and we ended up watching _Dracula_.

* * *

I looked at Elena and thought about what would happen if Elena saw that photo of Katherine. I know she would freak out and then I would have to tell her the story and then everything goes downhill from there.

She got closer to me and her body relaxed, I smiled to myself and kissed her forehead. "You thirsty or anything?" I asked and she gave a little nod. "OK. Let me go and get you a drink" I got up and went to get Elena her drink.

* * *

When Stefan left the room I heard someone open the door, he couldn't of been that quick… could he? "Stefan" I called out but got no reply… Damon was there… he was on the other side of the door, waiting to kill me… of course he had been invited in here… it's were his family live.

I went into the bathroom and locked it… I had my cell phone in my pocket, I rung Stefan's number but it was ringing in the bedroom. "Where's Elena?" I heard Stefan ask, I unlocked the door and went over to him. "You OK? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head. "I'm fine"

Stefan looked at Damon with warning eyes. Damon looked back, looked at me and left. "I'll see you soon" he said and left.

* * *

**Plz comment, it means so much… and thank you for the people that have already commented and always comment…**

**Love E xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow" I exclaimed as Stefan led me into the dining room. There was candles, and food… it was so romantic. "I didn't know vampires could cook" I laughed and so did Stefan. "Well… what can I say?" I leaned in, as did he… our lips met and it was like we were kissing for the very first time… the feeling of it was un-describable.

When we sat down. We had fries and burgers. I started laughing "Totally ruins the romanticness" I said and he laughed. "I'm offended" he stated, I walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I'm sorry, I pecked his lips and he started eating. "There good fries" he said and I looked at him, eating human food… he was a vampire… he drank blood. "I didn't know vampires could eat normal food" he sighed "Your stereo-typical" he exclaimed and kissed me.

* * *

I loved Elena and even though she hasn't said it I think she loved me too… I don't know why I think that.. Probably just trying to make me feel better.

"This is amazing" she said as she took a bite out of her burger. I laughed and she joined in.

After our dinner we went back up to my room. "So, what do you wanna do?" she asked as we sat on my bed and I smirked. I leaned in and kissed her, then pulled away. "Something like that" she giggled and leaned in.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Stefan's arms… wearing his shirt, I smiled and turned around to face him. "Morning" I whispered and he smiled at me and kissed me. "Do you regret last night?" he asked and looked down, I made him look at me. "No… not one bit of it" he smiled and we kissed…

I sat in the living room and put the TV on when Stefan came and sat next to me and I instantly snuggled into him. "You OK?" he asked concerned. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine" I turned back to watching the TV and felt his lips on my head.

* * *

Me and Elena were watching TV when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got it out and read the text.

_I'm watching, don't let her out of your sight_

I looked down at Elena who was concentrated on the latest episode of _America's next top model_ and kissed her head. "I love you" I whispered in her ear and I seen her smile. "I love you to" she pecked my lips and went back to the TV. I got another text;

_True love Stefan? You love a human… we all know how those relationships last_

He was closer then I thought.

* * *

**Heyy x  
Plz comment i need to know what makes it better... thanks :D  
Love E xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I heard a bang and looked at Stefan. "What was that?" I asked curiously and he went all stiff. "Damon" he answered simply and I tensed up. "Stefan I'm scared" I told him and then heard a laugh. "No need to be scared Elena" Damon said from the door. I latched onto Stefan and he sat in front of me, blocking me from Damon's view.**

**To say I was scared was an understatement. I was terrified. Damon was here to kill me and I knew he would do damage to Stefan, Stefan is weaker then Damon because of his animal diet. **

**There was no way I was going to let Damon near Elena, she's already been in one to many deathly situations with Damon and there is going to be no more.**

**He may be my brother by blood but that doesn't mean anything when it comes to Elena.**

**Elena is my life and my world, she is my reason for staying in Mystic Falls, I would of left by now but I was staying for Elena.**

**I seen Damon move closer towards me then Stefan stood up and I knew a fight was about to break out but that would get Stefan hurt and I don't wan that. He means to much to me.**

"**Damon what do you want?" I asked in a bitterly way. He smirked at Stefan and quickly stepped around Stefan before he had time to react. He put his index finger over my cheek and rubbed it gently downwards. Like a way Stefan would.**

**I flinched when he touched my skin and he smiled like he was proud of it.**

**What does Damon think he's doing, touching Elena like that. I went over to him and shoved his hand away. "Come on little brother, I thought brothers shared things?" he said with a smirk on his face. "We don't share, we're not brothers as far as I'm concerned… keep your hands off of Elena"**

**He smirked at me then looked at Elena and left at inhuman speed. "Elena, he can't hurt you… he won't hurt you" she looked at me with sad eyes and nodded.**

**Damon could hurt me if he wanted to… I know Stefan was trying to make me feel better but I know that Damon could hurt me if he wanted. He was so much stronger then Damon, but only because Damon drinks human blood… maybe if Stefan did to….**

"**Stefan, I need to know that I'm safe, I know I sound like I'm thinking of myself but I'm not… I just need to know that I can be safe when I'm out" **

**He looked at me for a few moments and then came and sat next to me on the bed and hugged me. "You are safe Elena… I promise"**

**Elena knew he was stronger, and she was worried that I can't protect her… I can protect her and I will. I always will. **

**She's my world and my life… "Stefan what's burning?"**


	12. Chapter 12

When Elena asked me what was burning, I started to smell it. The burning was coming from downstairs… Damon had set this place on fire.

I got to my feet and got Elena up with me, I was about to go out the window with her when I seen the flames all over the backyard. Damon had also set the whole property on fire and now I was going to die, I was going to be killed by mown brother. "Elena I want you to run OK, just run and keep running" I kissed her and literally pushed her through the door, I would get burned if I even tried it.

I knew that Stefan wasn't going to make it out of here alive but I wanted to be with him, I wanted to be with him when he took his last breath, when he lived his last real seconds but he didn't want me there, he wanted to die alone… NO. That wasn't going to happen.

I pushed back through the door and ran into Stefan's arms. "Your not doing this alone" I whispered into his ear as he held me. "If you die… I die, that's the way it works" I told him and he pulled away from the hug.

After a few mini seconds of staring at me speechless the whole bottom part of the house exploded, I screamed in pain and the roof collapsed on my leg…

Then I looked for Stefan, I couldn't see him "Stefan!" I called into the burning flames, I couldn't see him or feel him "Don't leave me!" I screamed again.

When the bottom part of the house explode, our floor dropped to the bottom. I heard Elena's calls and pleads but I couldn't answer her back, I couldn't tell her I was alive because I was dying.

I was being burnt… Elena…

He cant be gone, he cant. "Stefan, please don't leave me, I love you! You don't leave the one's you love… Stefan!"

The pain in my leg now forgotten. There was a new pain. My heart broke and I felt it. That must mean he's gone, Damon killed his brother, I don't wanna live anymore. Damon took my Stefan away from me, my Stefan! Mine!

I tried to move the ceiling panel off of my leg, I wouldn't to see his body one more time, dead or alive… maybe I can give him my blood… would it work? Or not?

I pushed it off more and more, after a few mo more pushes it was off

BANG!

It was fun. Listening to my brother and Elena pleading for him, it thrilled me. Watching the house burn down, watching it explode… I enjoyed it. I thought, personally, that it was a good show… I can watch it over and over again now that I recorded it. I cant wait to watch this later… somewhere.

I heard Elena's last plea and then within a few more minutes, it blew. the house blew up and now Elena was dead… Good! Stupid bitch.

_**HAHAHAHAHA... Are they really dead? Hmm... HAHA I know... **_

**_I want at least 5 reviews before the next one is out, u dnt need 2 say much... even it u jus say good or bad or something like that but i want 5 reviews or u will never no if Elena or Stefan survived or if the died!_**

**_xxx_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Elena's POV_

When I opened my eyes all I could see was a bright light, my initial thought was heaven, but I couldn't see Stefan so i defiantly wasn't there.

Then I heard talking and someone touched my arm, then my eyes focused and I seen Bonnie. "Oh thank God Elena" she hugged me, I was confused… then it all came back.

_FLASHBACK_

_After a few mini seconds of staring at me speechless the whole bottom part of the house exploded, I screamed in pain and the roof collapsed on my leg… _

_Then I looked for Stefan, I couldn't see him "Stefan!" I called into the burning flames, I couldn't see him or feel him "Don't leave me!" I screamed again._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Where's Stefan?" I asked breathlessly to Bonnie, she looked at me and shook her head. "I'm sorry… he didn't make it. Damon pulled out his body"

My whole life turned upside down, Stefan was gone, really gone. I would never see him again…

_Bonnie's POV_

I didn't want to tell Elena that her one true loved had died but I had no choice. I was elected to tell her.

When I told her she just laid there, looking at nothing, no movement… no nothing. It was just all gone, it was scaring me.

"Elena sweetie? C'mon, talk to me… your scaring me. Please just talk to me" I touched her arm and she just laid there still.

_Elena's POV_

All I could see and feel was Stefan. They way he touched me, they way he kissed me, they way he smelt… I would never get that again… ever.

I felt a single tear go down my face, then anger shot threw me. Damon was going to pay for this. There was no way he was going to get away with killing Stefan, his brother, my true love… my life.

I heard the door open and talking, I seen Damon and more anger sawed threw me. "How you feeling?" he asked, I seen Bonnie so he was pretending to be nice. "Bonnie can you leave please?" I asked and seen her leave.

"How could you? Your own brother… you killed your own brother" I was disgusted.

_Damon's POV_

"He deserved to die, it would have been so slow and painful. The way he was supposed to die" he said with a grin.

I was enjoying this. Watching her suffer like this.

Stefan made life bad for me and when something is going bad for you, you eliminate the problem and I did. I eliminated Stefan.

So what if he was my brother? He killed our father! Our family was fucked up but if I'm honest I don't care. I got rid of the problem and now I don't need to stay here.

"Well I have to go now. I have people to kill" I grinned and left the room.

_Elena's POV_

A few days later I was being discharged from the hospital and all the time I was in there all I could do was think about what Damon said.

"_He deserved to die, it would have been so slow and painful. The way he was supposed to die" _

Did he die slowly? Painfully?

Maybe I should die… slowly and painfully?

**I no you might hate me for killing off Stefan but dont worry i have a story line with it which i hope you like... if there is anything you want putting into any of my stories let me know and i will do my best for ya... LOVE YA!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Elena's POV_

When I was in bed that night I thought of ways to die, slowly and painfully. There was many ways I could do this. I could hang myself, slit my wrists, throw myself of the school roof… the possibilities are endless.

"I haven't had the time to talk to you" I heard Jeremy say as he walked in and sat on my bed. "How are you?" he looked down and so did I. "Sorry, you obviously not feeling good" he hugged me and I hugged him back.

We spoke about Stefan, what I loved about him, what I didn't love about him… just him and Jeremy cuddled me and it seemed like he was the older sibling.

When he left after about three hours I started to feel bad, Jeremy cried because Stefan died, what would happen if I died? I seen how it was when mum and dad died, I seen how bad he was, I don't think he could lose his sister too.

When everyone was asleep I thought about Stefan again, the same as I did every night since the explosion. I couldn't help but cry… it's all I could do. Stefan wasn't there to cuddle me, he wasn't here to tell me everything was going to be OK.

I can't do this for the rest of my life.

I got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a note to the people I love.

_Bonnie, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, Caroline and Matt_

_I'm sorry but I cant live without Stefan, every night I have to cry myself to sleep and I have nobody here to cuddle me and tell me that everything will be OK and if anyone does tell me I know they would be lying because Stefan isn't here anymore. _

_You might say I'm to young to know what real love is but Stefan was truly my one true love, I cant live without him because it hurts to much._

_Jeremy and Aunt Jenna I'm sorry that I'm gone now as well… Jeremy please look after Jenna and don't let her forget her work appointments, Jenna make sure he does his homework or I will come back and haunt you both._

_Bonnie, Matt and Caroline please look after each other and don't let Bonnie beat herself up for this, because I know she will_

_I'm sorry for all the pain this may cause everyone._

_Elena xxx_

I tied my scarf to the fan on my ceiling, I then climbed on my bed and put the loop I made around my neck and jumped of the side of my bed.

Spots of black started to take over my vision and then the darkness over took me.

**DUN DUN DUN... what will happen next? I was feeling gernours so i might even put the next 1 up tonight as well... Well hope you enjoyed the story!  
Much Love**


	15. Chapter 15

"Elena?" a soft whisper said, it was calling me… it must be the angels from heaven. Someone touched my hand. "Open your eyes" the soft whisper said again so I did and there was Aunt Jenna.

I looked around and realized I was in hospital… again. Why wouldn't this place just let me die? It's what I want!

I heard her sob and then her head was on the bed, crying… was she sad I was alive or were those happy tears? The door opened and in came Jeremy, he gave a big sigh and ran over to me and cuddled me. "Please don't ever scare me like that again Elena… I thought you were dead" I felt tears on my cheek but I didn't know if they was mine or Jeremy's.

After Jeremy and Aunt Jenna left it was just me, visiting hours were over and I was alone, in a hospital, full of drugs and other deadly things… the door opened and guessed it was just a doctor to check on me and make sure I hadn't done anything stupid. I looked up and seen Damon.

"Get out or I'll scream" I warned, knowing that he wouldn't really care, he could get out of here before anyone got to the end of the corridor. "If you scream I might just have to kill you and I don't want to do that before you read this" he handed me a piece of paper "Stefan wrote this for my father when he thought he was going to die when he was sixteen, he had chicken pox" he then left the room. Was that a sensitive side to Damon?

I opened the piece of really old paper and began to read:

_Don't grieve for me, for now I'm free,_

_I'm following the path God has laid you see,_

_I took his hand when I heard him call,_

_I turned my back and left it all,_

_I could not have stayed another day,_

_To laugh, to love to work or play,_

_Tasks left undone must stay that way,_

_I found that peace at the close of the day,_

_If my parting has left a void,_

_Then fill it with remembered joys,_

_A friendship shared, a laugh, a kiss,_

_Oh yes these things I too will miss,_

_Be not burdened with times of sorrow,_

_I wish you the sunshine of tomorrow,_

_My life's been full I savoured much,_

_Good friends, good times, a loved ones touch,_

_Perhaps my time seemed all to brief,_

_Don't lengthen it now with undue grief,_

_Lift up your hearts and peace to thee,_

_God wanted me now, he set me free._

_Stefan Salvatore_

_to be read at my funeral by my dear brother Damon Salvatore._

Tears started falling from my eyes. This is one is one of the things I miss about him, the way he spoke, the poems, the love… it was gone and with him apart of me is gone and I know for a fact that it will never come back, Stefan took half of my heart with him and I hope he looks after it, like I will look after his…

When I awoke the next morning Bonnie was sitting in the chair reading the poem, I threw a grape at her so she would acknowledge my existence "Sorry" she said suddenly and put the piece of paper back on the little bedside table next to me. "It's OK… you can read it if you want" I looked down and there was suddenly an awkward silence.

When Bonnie left Jeremy showed up, he looked sad and he looked like he had been crying and he looked like he hadn't slept yet. "You OK Jer?" I asked worriedly. He looked and me and chuckled lightly, "Your laying in a hospital bed and your asking if _I'm_ OK? That's messed up" he sat in the chair next to me and started eating my grapes. "You do know those grapes are mine right?" I said with a little laugh.

Jeremy explained that the reason he looked tired and his eyes were puffy was because all of last night he was up with Jenna because she blamed herself for it happening. She said to Jeremy that she should've kept a closer eye on me and that she should be a better parent as we were her sisters kids and she was trusted to make sure we were OK.

I knew something like this would happen but I thought it would be Bonnie that blamed herself. She usually blames herself for all this kind of stuff, if a dog got run over by someone she would make it out to be her fault somehow but that's why I love her.

**Hope you enjoyed the story... this chapter means alot 2 me coz that poem, _im free_, was wot i read at my nans funeral... i didnt write it, you can find it on google but i thought that i fixed the story line... well enough of my gibbering... REVIEW! Love Muchly..xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't know if any of you have noticed but I have started to delete some of my stories, don't worry it's not all of them, just some that I don't really like or haven't got many reviews on or people are finding boring or lost interest.**

**Much Love xx**


	17. Chapter 17

"Elena?" a soft whisper said, it was calling me… it must be the angels from heaven. Someone touched my hand. "Open your eyes" the soft whisper said again so I did and there was Aunt Jenna.

I looked around and realized I was in hospital… again. Why wouldn't this place just let me die? It's what I want!

I heard her sob and then her head was on the bed, crying… was she sad I was alive or were those happy tears? The door opened and in came Jeremy, he gave a big sigh and ran over to me and cuddled me. "Please don't ever scare me like that again Elena… I thought you were dead" I felt tears on my cheek but I didn't know if they was mine or Jeremy's.

After Jeremy and Aunt Jenna left it was just me, visiting hours were over and I was alone, in a hospital, full of drugs and other deadly things… the door opened and guessed it was just a doctor to check on me and make sure I hadn't done anything stupid. I looked up and seen Damon.

"Get out or I'll scream" I warned, knowing that he wouldn't really care, he could get out of here before anyone got to the end of the corridor. "If you scream I might just have to kill you and I don't want to do that before you read this" he handed me a piece of paper "Stefan wrote this for my father when he thought he was going to die when he was sixteen, he had chicken pox" he then left the room. Was that a sensitive side to Damon?

I opened the piece of really old paper and began to read:

_Don't grieve for me, for now I'm free,_

_I'm following the path God has laid you see,_

_I took his hand when I heard him call,_

_I turned my back and left it all,_

_I could not have stayed another day,_

_To laugh, to love to work or play,_

_Tasks left undone must stay that way,_

_I found that peace at the close of the day,_

_If my parting has left a void,_

_Then fill it with remembered joys,_

_A friendship shared, a laugh, a kiss,_

_Oh yes these things I too will miss,_

_Be not burdened with times of sorrow,_

_I wish you the sunshine of tomorrow,_

_My life's been full I savoured much,_

_Good friends, good times, a loved ones touch,_

_Perhaps my time seemed all to brief,_

_Don't lengthen it now with undue grief,_

_Lift up your hearts and peace to thee,_

_God wanted me now, he set me free._

_Stefan Salvatore_

_to be read at my funeral by my dear brother Damon Salvatore._

Tears started falling from my eyes. This is one is one of the things I miss about him, the way he spoke, the poems, the love… it was gone and with him apart of me is gone and I know for a fact that it will never come back, Stefan took half of my heart with him and I hope he looks after it, like I will look after his…

When I awoke the next morning Bonnie was sitting in the chair reading the poem, I threw a grape at her so she would acknowledge my existence "Sorry" she said suddenly and put the piece of paper back on the little bedside table next to me. "It's OK… you can read it if you want" I looked down and there was suddenly an awkward silence.

When Bonnie left Jeremy showed up, he looked sad and he looked like he had been crying and he looked like he hadn't slept yet. "You OK Jer?" I asked worriedly. He looked and me and chuckled lightly, "Your laying in a hospital bed and your asking if _I'm_ OK? That's messed up" he sat in the chair next to me and started eating my grapes. "You do know those grapes are mine right?" I said with a little laugh.

Jeremy explained that the reason he looked tired and his eyes were puffy was because all of last night he was up with Jenna because she blamed herself for it happening. She said to Jeremy that she should've kept a closer eye on me and that she should be a better parent as we were her sisters kids and she was trusted to make sure we were OK.

I knew something like this would happen but I thought it would be Bonnie that blamed herself. She usually blames herself for all this kind of stuff, if a dog got run over by someone she would make it out to be her fault somehow but that's why I love her.

**The poem used in this chapter is not one that i have written, i found it on the internet and read it at my nans funeral so it does mean something to me. Hope you like it... :) comment/suscribe... E xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Damon called, its been two weeks since we last spoke… he said that it would be Stefan's funeral in two days.

I've been wondering since the whole talk of a funeral started how no body seen the body and realized that it wasn't how a human looked if they were burned to death. Maybe Damon compelled the funeral directors so that he was the only one that could see and touch the body? It did make sense.

I had tried to not be upset and cry all the time because I knew that Stefan would want me to move on, he was that kind of guy, but I couldn't. I woke up in the middle of the night screaming still and I still hoped that when I woke up he would be holding me telling me it was a bad dream and that he was OK but of course in my heart I knew that wasn't true. Stefan was dead and there was nothing I could do about it… not one single thing. I keep hearing him telling me he loves me, I keep feeling his touch, I keep smelling his smell but these were memories and no matter how much I wished it wasn't it was.

Maybe I was wrong. Elena was not Katherine. If it would have been Katherine in Elena's position she would of ran when she had the chance and she wouldn't of looked back but it was to late, Stefan was dead and it was my fault. I felt guilty of course I did but I only felt guilty because it was my brother. If he was my friend I wouldn't even be thinking about it right now but it was my brother.

He did a lot of things for me when we first changed, he taught me that it was OK to be a vampire, it was OK to feel hurt. If it wasn't for Stefan I would be dead because he made me drink the blood that made the change complete, he told me that we were brothers and that we had to do it together… he was a brother and I killed him because his girlfriend looked like Katherine and I will be eternally sorry for it.

I know how much Elena and Stefan are going to hate this idea but at his funeral I am going to read that poem he wrote, it was meant for me to read at his funeral and that is what I intend to do, OK so when he died I hated him and he hated me but when he wrote that poem we were brothers and we would do anything for each other… we were still brothers.

I walked into the church with Bonnie, Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt and Tyler.

We made our way down to the front pews and I seen Damon sitting there, looking at his brothers coffin as if he was sad. I wanted nothing more then to scream at him and tell everyone that he was the one that killed Stefan but it would cause to many problems and now that Stefan was dead he deserved to rest in peace… his life wasn't peaceful his vampire life wasn't peaceful… I will make sure that his third life was as peaceful as it could be.

"We are here today to celebrate the life of Stefan Salvatore, he was a man that was a brother, friend, son and lover and he will be missed by everyone that knew him… reading a poem is his brother Damon"

Damon stood up and went to the mic and started to read. "When we were younger Stefan had chicken pocks and he thought he was going to die and he wrote this poem and told me to read it at his funeral. I know it's later then he expected but I promised him I would"

"Don't grieve for me, for now I'm free,

I'm following the path God has laid you see,

I took his hand when I heard him call,

I turned my back and left it all,

I could not have stayed another day,

To laugh, to love to work or play,

Tasks left undone must stay that way,

I found that peace at the close of the day,

If my parting has left a void,

Then fill it with remembered joys,

A friendship shared, a laugh, a kiss,

Oh yes these things I too will miss,

Be not burdened with times of sorrow,

I wish you the sunshine of tomorrow,

My life's been full I savoured much,

Good friends, good times, a loved ones touch,

Perhaps my time seemed all to brief,

Don't lengthen it now with undue grief,

Lift up your hearts and peace to thee,

God wanted me now, he set me free."

The tears flowed from my eyes and Bonnie made room for Damon to sit next to me, he put his arm around me and then I heard the priest speak again.

"Next to speak is his girlfriend Elena Gilbert with the Eulogy"

I got up, went to the mic, looked at the crowd then at the piece of paper.

"Stefan was amazing. He looked after me, he made me feel loved, wanted, needed… he made everyone happy and there was not a bad word to be said about him… there couldn't be a bad word to be said. He looked after the people he cared about"

I paused, getting my breath and went back to reading.

"I remember one time when I was in trouble, Stefan told me that he loved me and…" I broke into tears and I couldn't continue…

I felt something cold take my hand and looked up and seen Damon looking at me with a smile. He took the piece of paper and continued to read.

"He told me he loved me and I knew it was true, he told me I was safe and I knew it was true… he knew what to say to make things better. He always made me feel better when I was upset. He always made people feel better when they were upset and he brought out the good in everyone… even the worse people in his life, he saw the best in them. I will miss his touch, his voice, his ways, his smell… I'll miss him but I know now he can finally be at peace"

I took Elena's hand when I had finished and brought her to the pew and sat with her whilst the rest of the funeral happened, she just cried and cried whilst I had my arm around her. Stefan would be so mad if he could see me with my arm around her so I moved it.

Yeah there were times I hated that guy so much but he is my brother, my flesh and blood. I remember when our mum died, my dad left us alone. I was fifteen and Stefan was eleven and he looked after me, he loved our mum so much… he was a real mamma's boy but at her funeral he didn't cry I remember asking him why he didn't cry and he said because he wanted and needed to be strong for me and dad, I promised myself that day that I would never hurt him and I would always have respect for him because after that he wasn't a kid, he turned into a man. He wasn't eleven anymore, he was suddenly middle-aged and fatherly.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt a finger wipe my tears away, it was Bonnie. "Sorry" I said. I wasn't being a man, sitting here crying, I was being a mouse… "Don't be sorry, it's your brothers funeral. There taking the coffin out. Who's carrying it?" she asked.

It ended up being myself, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and two other guys from the football team that I didn't know. I didn't know my brothers friends… how pitiful.

I watched Damon as he carried the coffin out of the church with Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, David and Carl from the football team and I cried. The man that killed my boyfriend was carrying him. Damon was probably loving this. He had finally killed his brother and now he could put him in the ground where he would rot, he probably gloats to himself all day, every day about how he killed his brother… Slowly and painfully

**Well Well Well, What will happen now that Damon is starting to feel guilty about what he did... Will Elena forgive him? Will Damon forgive himself? Read the next chapter to find out...**

**Soorry its been a while since i updated on any of my stories its just that i am having so much fun in the hot wheather in ENGLAND! I no i was shocked to.. Sun in England lol!**

**I will update soon LOVE E XXXXX**


End file.
